


Lay Me Down Tonight

by define_serenity



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/define_serenity/pseuds/define_serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman calmly waits for Peter to wake up after his transformation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Me Down Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: I almost lost you.

A disquiet blankets the room in tune with the raspy in and out of Peter’s breathing, the small dial of the clock circumventing his worry, every second, every tick echoing a little louder, a little more urgent. His heart beats out of sync with Peter’s in a way it most often doesn’t, faster than the time that passes, much slower than all the world outside.

It’s been hours.

Five, he thinks, but he hasn’t looked to check, his eyes tracing the lines of Peter’s face, the scar over his eyebrow (was that there before?), curled up like a baby facing the wolf, slowly reassembling into a man again. Peter’s naked under the charcoal blanket but for the blood that clings to his skin, blood his own entirely. It should set his teeth on edge, sink like cold into his gums _and hurt_. But it’s Peter. So it doesn’t. Anyone else, any other time than the one they’re at he’d be pacing the room, smoking half a pack, developing a dozen new ticks. Unsettled until Peter woke up.

His strange calm lives only by the grace of Peter’s transformation back, the lack of torn limbs and his own untainted skin. No dead wolf at his feet. If not he’d hold the entire world accused for ever taking Peter from him.

Peter stirs, opening one eye, the other, blue meeting his. “Hi.”

“Hey.”

Something bitter yet sweet laces together in his mouth at seeing Peter awaken, stretch, curl up his mirror image on the floor.

“The fuck happened?” Peter asks, scratches behind his ear, his neck making a few distinct pops.

“I almost fucking lost you, that’s what.”

His calm remains only in the wake of Peter’s lack of panic. Maybe they finally got the hang of this. _Temper temper_ , Letha would’ve scolded, and the memory of her smile lasts long enough to forgive Peter when he closes his eyes.

“Did you hear me?”

“M’fine,” comes Peter’s thoughtless reply, and he would’ve lost it if it weren’t for Peter lifting up the blanket, shivering as he mutters, “C’mere.”

Relief opens up his lungs, his Peter returned to him completely, and he pulls into Peter’s chest, closer to a body he needs more than any other. Peter bares his neck and he licks a long line over his carotid, tastes Peter’s pulse on his tongue before his lips come together in a kiss.

His heart settles as an arm folds around his shoulders, back in rhythm with Peter’s.

 

 

 

**\- fin -**

 


End file.
